From One Father to Another
by Ability King KK
Summary: Krichevoskoy and Lamington were just drinking some tea when a certain Badass Overlord in need of some help interrupted them. What could Krichevoskoy possibly do to help?


**My first _Disgaea_ fic and it stars King "Vyers" Krichevoskoy, Seraph Lamington, and Overlord Zetta. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that these three would have been friends in their younger days, though Zetta probably would've been reluctant to be friends with Lamington.**

**Two quick side notes: Krichevoskoy in this has his _Disgaea 4_ appearance, which has him looking more like Vyers than his previous appearance. Also, there might be some OOC, especially on Zetta's part as it has been a very long time since I've played _Makai Kingdom_.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**-:-**

Celestia, a land of peace, love, and kindness. It was home to the angels, who were led by the head angel known as Seraph Lamington.

Normally, Celestia is never visited by demons, which reside in the Netherworld, but one demon was different and his name was King Krichevoskoy. While most believe Krichevoskoy was dead, he was actually alive and in a new form, going by the name Vyers. Though anyone who knew who Vyers was would not be able to recognize him since instead of his usual outfit, he was currently wearing a red Victorian-style outfit.

The former Overlord and the current Seraph were currently sitting in Lamington's home drinking tea and discussing their future plans, of which involve a certain blue-haired Overlord and blonde Archangel.

"So tell me, Lamington, how are things going between my son and your student?" asked Krichevoskoy, taking a sip of his tea.

"…At first I was worried that with Flonne becoming an Archangel it would have broken the bond the two have made over the years. Surprisingly though, their bond is still strong. I have a good feeling that Laharl would want Flonne as his future queen," replied Lamington with a smile.

Krichevoskoy smiled back. "I'm glad to hear that. If only Gwen was still alive, I know she'd be happy to hear that as well. Of course she'd probably be hounding Laharl to give her grandchildren."

The two laughed at the image of Laharl and his mother arguing over such a subject. The laughter subsided when the door was suddenly kicked in and a demon with fiery red hair stood in the doorway. The demon stomped his way over to where Krichevoskoy and Lamington were sitting.

"You!" yelled the demon, pointing at Krichevoskoy.

The former Overlord smiled at the demon. "Zetta, my old friend! Glad to see you after all these years! Care for some tea?"

"Screw your damn tea! What's this I hear about your son being engaged?" demanded Zetta with a glare.

Krichevoskoy and Lamington glanced at each other in confusion. When they looked back at Zetta, the angel was the one to speak up. "We honestly do not know what you are talking about, Zetta. While we have been trying to get Laharl and Flonne together, we know nothing about them being engaged. I do not even think that they are dating."

"Besides, what does it matter to you, Zetta, if I may ask?" asked Krichevoskoy.

With a sigh, Zetta sank into the nearby armchair. With a grimace, he explained. "My daughter Petta is always going on about how when she's older she'll be the next Most Badass Freakin' Overlord In The Entire Cosmos. Because of that, she wants a powerful demon as her king and she chose that gaki of yours, Krichevoskoy."

After hearing that explanation, the former Overlord and the current Seraph sat in silence and looked at Zetta with wide eyes. The silence was soon broken when Krichevoskoy burst out laughing.

"Who knew my son was such a ladies' man?" laughed the Dark Adonis, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"That is surprising since he seems to be afraid of the fairer sex, aside from Flonne and Etna," added Lamington.

"He obviously takes after his old man!" exclaimed Krichevoskoy with a smug smirk.

"I don't think he has your Harem Evility, Krichevoskoy," said Lamington.

"Can we focus here? I need to know what the hell I'm supposed to do!" yelled Zetta. "Petta keeps whining to me, demanding that I get Laharl to become her husband. I shouldn't be trying to find a mate for my only daughter!"

"Aw, Zetta's gone all overprotective daddy on us."

"Bite me, Krichevoskoy!"

"Zetta, while we may be friends, I would appreciate it if you did not use such language in my home," said Lamington, giving the Badass Overlord his own version of a glare.

"…Whatever. Look, is there anything you two can do to help? Do you know any other demons who might catch Petta's interest?"

"None come to mind, at least any who are single. All of the demons I know already have potential mates. That Adell boy is with Zenon's daughter and Mao cares very deeply for his childhood friend, though he won't admit it," explained Krichevoskoy.

"And then there's Valvatorez, who was recently reunited with his long lost love, who apparently is one of my angels," added Lamington.

"Great. Now I've got to go home and listen to Petta whine and cry when I tell her that she can't have Laharl as her king," grumbled Zetta with a shudder. "Why couldn't I have had a son?"

"Now don't say that. You may be a demon, but you can't deny that you love your daughter and will do anything to keep her safe and happy," said Krichevoskoy with a smile.

"As much as I hate when you talk about love, Krichevoskoy, I can't disagree with you on this. I do love my daughter, though I won't admit it out loud in public. Gotta keep my image, you know."

The former Overlord and the current Seraph had to laugh at their friend's attitude.

"So what are you going to do, Zetta?" asked Lamington.

Zetta let out a defeated sigh. "I guess I'm going to have to face the music and the whining. I wouldn't be much of a Badass Freakin' Overlord if I was scared of a little girl."

With that, Zetta stood up and made his way to the door, ready to go home to his Netherworld.

"Good luck!" called out the Dark Adonis.

"I'm going to need it," muttered the Badass Overlord just as he left.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**And that ends this one-shot. If I ever have the time, I might write out a sequel to this that stars Laharl, Flonne, and Petta and it will have a rivalry between Flonne and Petta. Since Petta looks to be around the same age as Laharl and Flonne, the thought of her having a thing for Laharl just seems hilarious. Plus it allows me to torture Laharl, which is also hilarious given his "fear" of love.**

**For those who don't know who Petta is, she is Zetta's daughter and first debuts in the PSP version of _Makai Kingdom_ and is a DLC character in _Disgaea 4_. I unfortunately have no idea what her personality is like, since I haven't downloaded her or have a copy of MK for PSP, but I get the feeling that she's a lot like Zetta. I really want to know who her mother would be, 'cause I really doubt its Salome.**


End file.
